A New Prospective
by Kitty Katrona
Summary: As a girl is given up almost all hope, a Powerful Mazoku has also given up, and an interference from one they both know, yet don't gives them the ability to move forward. Fem!Harry, different yet similar!Xellos, Sort of Wizard Bashing in general, cause Sorcerers, and uhhh Yah! Please Read & Review. This is an idea I've had for many years, and I would like feedback on it.
1. Prologue: It's a Start

**A/N: First things first, please don't kill me or throw pointed objects at me! I will update my other stories, hopefully sooner than later! My Trinity Blood story was going to be updated a couple weeks ago, but the computer deleted like a thousand words off my chapter, so I'm taking a break from it. I've had this idea for a story for a long time, but I've had other priorities. But no more! I will post this and than work on another fic. I don't know which one yet though... Anyways On to The Show!**

 **Disclaimer: Kitty Katrona, me, does not own Harry Potter or Slayers! All I own is my original characters, and personalities for some of the cast.**

* * *

 _ **As you read this chapter please listen to Plenty of grit, by Hayashibara Megumi for full effect... Which I don't own...**_

* * *

The five year old used her own blood and drew the symbols that keep interrupting her fitful sleep, she kept getting them and a feeling that she had to hurry or else, so after a long beating from her rather obtuse relatives, her Aunt seem just as scared of her husband as her niece was, but the little girl, who didn't even know her own name was, felt she had been through worse, even though she had no recollection of being in worse. Her mind wondered as she drew the symbols, as is she had drawn them a hundred times before, she felt like she should be able to fight off her uncle. Even though she was the size of a three year old from her malnutrition she felt she was destined to be rather small. It was an odd feeling.

Once she finished the symbols on the floor of her cupboard, she put both hands down on the symbols and pushed down, words came to her mind and she spoke them quietly letting her inner power she had not realized had been there until now, her impressive reserves where pushed into the circle of symbols, summoning forth a being from a far off plane.

As she used this summoning circle, she had another figure overlapping her own, adding her prowess to her current incarnate, helping her summon a familiar to save her from sure death at the hands of her magic hating Uncle, the light of her summoning spell and circle went almost unnoticed, but the one who had seen it would not understand the significance of this light until many years later...

* * *

In another plane of existence, a purple haired being was floating lamely, he was dying, his body fading in and out of existence, he didn't know who he was, where he was from, but he knew he would soon cease to exist. As he was giving up, a golden light appeared before him, showing the figure of a golden haired women, she felt the summon of her Knight to get a familiar, even though she could tell the one doing the summoning did not know exactly what she was doing, instead following the guidance from her past self to save her life.

The golden being cared for her Knight and knew that her soul would come into being once more, and she knew that the purple haired being could help her little one. So she spoke to the floating male and stated, "Giving up so easily, Xellos?"

The purple haired one looked up at the bright light lamely, unable to answer, for he was so tired, but something in him told him to listen, so he did, opening his eyes fully for the first time in many millennium, to gaze at the golden woman. Something in him responded to his unasked question, "L-Lord o-of Nigh-t-tmares..." His voice cracked from being unused for so long. The Lady in gold, smiled fondly seeing what had become of Xellos was a sad affair, his soul mate rejected him, and he gave up, so he had lost more and more of what had made him, Him.

So to give both her Knight and this poor Mazoku something to live for, she said, "Why? Why give up so easily? That is so unlike you Xellos... Do you feel the pull? She needs you, and you her... Don't give up so easily, you and my Knight can create so much... Yet here you both are on the verge of death. Both have given up hope, go to Her, Xellos Metalium, and protect her, take her away from where she is, give her a life worth living, and maybe, just maybe, you'll find a life worth living..."

And with that Xellos form was refreshed, his eyes wide, still not quite understanding what happened, for his memories were most likely forever gone, but this Lady, this Lord of Nightmares he seemed to respect, gave him new life, he would follow the pull that he felt, and protect it, as the being who gave him a new purpose told him to. As he followed the pull, the Lord of Nightmares smiled and him and waved goodbye.

After he was gone, she turned to the lady behind her and said, "Are you happy now? He will live a long life, and knowing my Knight, it will be a long and hard one. But he will find love, even as a familiar." The lady behind her was covered in shadows, all you could see was her lower limbs, and a sad smile on her lips. As she spoke, "Yes, he has served me well, but now he can live without the restrictions that came with his past, he can live semi-free. It is truly for his best... I shall miss his old personality, but I am curious on how his new one will become... We shall know soon."

Back with the girl, she was low on blood and her internal power source was low, as she was about to pass out, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her, and a whisper in her ear, told her she would be okay now.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that, the prologue, hope you like it, I've had this on the back burner for many years, and I now think I can write this better than I could have before... Please leave behind a review, I would like to know my works are appreciated, because it is what keeps my going as an author, and a person, I like feedback, heck, I even appreciate flames, cause at least they went out of their way to make their opinion made, however under appreciated they are. Please and Thank you!**


	2. Time Flies When Your With This Guy!

**A/N: And now for Chapter one! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Slayers, xxxHolic, or other things reverenced!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Time flies when you're with This Guy!

A week after Xellos was summoned the girl woke up she was suitably freaked out, she was sleeping on something soft, and most defiantly not her cupboard. After she completely came to her senses, she remember right before she passed out, there had been a guy who had helped her. She realized she had been bandaged up, and looked around the room around her, and saw it was a really basic room, plain white walls and a window and door. She heard foot steps, and pretended she was asleep as they entered the room.

The feet stopped just inside the room, before they came beside her bed with food! She was so hungry, her hunger overrode her naturally suspicious nature, and she dug into the food, once it was all gone, she looked at how much she had eaten and was surprised, then she looked up and saw a pretty straight haired boy, with wide violet eyes, but what got her attention was that he had PURPLE HAIR! Her Uncle would hate him site cause of that! Once she recovered, her suspicious nature kicked in and she asked his name. His eyes lite up and he said proudly, "I'm Xellos Metalium! It's a pleasure to see you are better, Master!"

It took her abit to realize what she had heard before she sputtered, "M-MASTER?!" Wha-?"

Before she could continue, he covered her mouth, and whispered, "Quite! I got us this room, but we have to be quite or else! And yes your the one who summoned me! So your my master! But I didn't know your name, so I just called you that... By the Way, what is your name?"

As he took away his hand she looked at him with surprise and in the back of her mind, she heard a loud "WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA~?" She flinched and stated, "I don't know my own name, but I gave my self one that I read in a book I swiped from Dudley, Cyren, but just Ren is what I called my self. And so that circle that I drew summoned you?"

"Yes, Ren, that's a nice name by the way, you did, and I brought you through a gate that I have noooo clue how I used and landed in this Ladies backyard, she helped us, she took something from inside your scar as payment. I don't know what it was, but she didn't like it much by the looks of it. Her helper cooked all that food you ate by the way. How are you feeling?", He spoke in a fast paced manner, the voice in the back of Ren's mind was stuttering, completely at a loss of what to think of the boy in front of her.

Ren Processed what he said and replied, "Ummm, I fell okay, better than I have in... Ever actually, can I meet the one who helped me? Cause I have some questions for her. And I would like to thank you. I probably would have died if it wasn't for you, Mr. Xellos."

"Just Xellos is fine, or Xel, I don't mind, and I should thank you! I finally have a name! I just floated in that void all alone, until your summoning, I didn't know who I was, or what I was, or anything, I was close to death! And you summoning gave me a purpose! So Thank YOU!", He said, bowing to her at a ninety degree angle.

"Well, aren't you two energetic this morning.", Came a voice from the door, startling both of the rooms occupants. A tall, large breasted, female figure in a loose Japanese style clothing with long black hair lent against the doorway, with a tall teenage boy behind her trying to see past her into the room, speaking in what Ren suspected was Japanese.

"Are you the one who helped us?" Ren asked looking at her with suspicion. The lady had an interesting smile on her face as she nodded, and spoke, "Yes, my name is Ichihara Yuuko, or Yuuko Ichihara to English speakers, your Familiar came through a Gate of Space Travel, he did it completely on accident to. He must have subconsciously knew where to get help. It's nice to meet you Miss Ren, as you said you wished to be called."

Ren nodded, coming to understand slightly what was happening, the voice in the back of her head nodded along, before shouting questions out loud, causing Ren to flinch. Yuuko noticed, and walked over put her hand on Ren's head, and pulled, next thing the others knew was that there was another occupant in the room, she was slightly faded but still visible. She had long red hair, red eyes, and a short stature, but she was quiet as she was surprised to be outside of her current incarnates head. Yuuko once seeing who she pulled out, laughed, long and loud. Leaning against the wall the boy behind her was muttering in Japanese at her.

"This is going to be fun!", was all Yuuko said before the chaos started.

* * *

~Three years later, Ren is now 8 years old, Xellos looked like he was 13~

"Well, time sure pasted by fast... Right Xel-nii."

"Yep, sure did Ren-chan. I can't believe Lina-nee was able to fit everything into 3 years."

"I'm not, she might not give me her memories for a few more years, but I can deal with that, at least she can manifest in case we need her help. It's hard to believe I could master a lot of the things she knew in that little time, it sure flew by fast, and because of Yuuko's pull, I got to join the Sorcerer's Guild earlier than most, and in a few months I'll get my color!"

"Hopefully your past life's color doesn't carry over... Pink is not your color... At all..."

As they spoke they were walking towards the entrance of the Guild. Yuuko's Political and Magical Pull got them let in, without revealing who she was a reincarnate of. And by walking I mean Ren is walking, and Xellos is floating with his back a few inches from hers. The years of training with Lina and Yuuko, had done them both good, Xellos had grown to better understand his power as a Mazoku Familiar, and Ren had Given herself a last name to go with her first Yukiryuu, she thought it fit her love of ice and Dragons.

She also had grown to be a tall for her age 8 year old, and dressed in modern clothes mixed with her past life's black dragon hide pants, with a blue dragon hide long sleeve shirt, with a black strip to hold up her already growing breasts, and a loose white and blue yukata top, for a accessories she had Lina's Power Enhancers from her Xellos, though she didn't tell, Xellos or Ren about her past with her familiar, and protective amulets she made herself. And her mind protector head band held back her long blackish blue hair, her eyes were like grey on a blue canvas explosion. She had knee high black with blue flame designs, dragon hide boots. and daggers in those, with a short sword at her side, and a Kusari-gama hidden under her cloak, which was light blueish black trim.

Xellos wore a loose long sleeve beige shirt and khaki pants, and a canvas like cloak over his shoulders, his staff that he learned how to summon after some tort-training, and its barely left his side since, he sometimes rides it like the wizard-kind do brooms, as he floats behind Ren's back, His wide violet eyes keeping an eye out for her. His Purple hair has only grown, and instead of cutting it, he pulled into a loose ponytail.

They entered the Guild, gave there allowance passes, had some trouble with them being accepted, but Ren start the chant for Dragon Slave, and by seeing the magic build up, knowing she would actually fire it, they were let in. Lina Laughing/Cackling up a storm in Ren's head, who had become so used to her previous incarnates antics, she didn't even react anymore.

* * *

6 months later Ren is now 9 Xellos hasn't aged at all.

After proving time and time again that she was ready for her color, she was finally brought up before the Council of Magic, and she was given a color, as she sat in the center of the room, she noticed two interesting looking people, one a 15-looking girl wearing white clothes and hair that was a darker purple than he Xel-nii, and a 19-year old looking guy with blue skin, and a lighter purple than Xellos' Lina was yelling stuff at them, while laughing and crying at the same time, it took all of Ren's training not to freak out out loud at her.

As they began chanting and doing the ceremony, she had her fingers crossed behind her back, for a color other than her past life's.

As the light died down, the paper with her color appeared in front of the oldest looking guy there, who looked at it, and paled looking down at her, and said, in a scared voice, "Y-You have now been r-registered w-with your Color. F-From now on, You shall be K-Know as Ren The Pink Slayer." Before he pasted out, and the room went into chaos, people yelling, but none louder than Ren, who made her opinion clear, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK~! I want a reroll! I REFOUSE! DO I LOOK LIKE A PINK PERSON TO YOU *BEEP*ING PEOPLE! I AM A BLUE OR BLACK OR-" Before she continued, Xellos grabbed her and pulled her out apologizing profusely.

Causing the Blue skinned man who had been watching her rant in disbelief, to widen his eyes at see the purple haired teen carrying off the black/bluenette. Who was struggling against him to get back and give them a piece of their mind. The Purplette apologizing with wide open eyes all the way. The blue skinned man than jumped down followed by the girl in white, who was in just as much surprise at the color.

They followed at a sedated pace, able to following them to the library. Where they listened into the hushed conversation, "She told you it would probably-"

"I Don't Care! I Will find A WAY to change that color, if my Lina-nee-"

"She was unable to change it, what would make you able to?"

"GRRRRR~! Don't remind me Xel-nii, she is laughing! She finds this amusing!"

"Well you know her humor best, Why Wouldn't she find this funny?"

"Screw you Xellos!"

"You're a little young for that Ren-chan."

"GRF*$#k~ Forget you Xellos, I'll send you back to Yuuko to do extra training."

As They peaked around the shelves, they saw Xellos bowing at ninety degrees apologizing profusely, while crying.

As it looked like it would continue, Ren Looked up from the book she had grabbed and saw them. She sighed putting the book back, pulled out a crystal from her back, and through it at the ground, a circle appeared, and out of the circle, came a still cackling Lina Inverse, who didn't seem to notice her audience until the blue skinned male spoke up. "Li-Lina?" "Lina-san?" She abruptly stopped, looking behind her, seeing were she was, she sighed and waved, "Yo!"

And then More Chaos

* * *

~A year and a half later~ Ren is almost 11 grown a few inches, and early bloomer, Xellos looks 14, Amelia is 17, Zelgadis looks exactly the same~

"Who the Hell would go to a school called Hogwarts?", Ren asked looking at the Parchment Letter she had been Delivered by an OWL of all things.

"Wizards, and there folk, they try every once and while to steal Sorcerer's in training.", Zelgadis said sipping his tea, Therefore unprepared for the next question.

"Who the hell is 'Ms. R. Potter'?" Zelgadis spit his tea right back out. Lina who was out laughed at his dispense. Then he proceeded to mutter darkly about 'makes so much sense' and 'Why Me?'. Before he started to explain about the previous Wizard's War, and a Dark Lord, who was a complete Pansy, Voldemort, and how he was beaten by a toddler, and how said toddler disappeared when she was five from what their magical police, Auror's found, was abusive Uncle, who was sent to prison, and his son and Wife move far away from Great Britain, to get away from the bad memories the place had given her.

Lina was disgusted with them all, and Ren was right behind her, and then Amelia and Xellos got back from their shopping trip, carrying only their Eternal Bags that Ren and Lina had help create, it was a bag that had a warehouse on the inside that only people keyed into the bags could access, else it would be just a plain empty bag. Which probably meant that they had bought Ren's Birthday gifts and had already hidden them.

Ren and Lina then listen to Zelgadis tell them about what they found out, causing Amelia to complain about how 'Ren and Lina had been fighting for Justice since when they were toddlers' causing the others to sweat drop. Then some one mentioned that the Potter's were rich, and then all of a sudden Lina was dragging Zelgadis towards the Guild's HQ gates to other Guild's offices, to the one in London.

Meanwhile Zelgadis told them about the types of Wizards, and the do's and don'ts of their society. As Zelgadis gave the directions, Lina Led them with Ren and Amelia following, and Xellos was floating invisible to the mundane people behind Ren. As they came across the Leaky Cauldron, which reminded them of some the places they went to in the shady parts of their old travels.

Lina went through, following Zelgadis' directions, and the barrier jumped aside, as if feeling Lina's haste. As they continued towards the bank, a blonde family enter the main alley, from one of the side ones, the youngest had long blonde hair that cover one of his eyes and he had looked twice once he thought he saw a long haired red head, but just missed her go past.

Once in the bank Lina pushed Ren forward were she asked for an inheritance test, the goblin sneered at her and was about to tell her off, but than noticed the spirit of The Lina Inverse, and send them to a goblin to send them to the right office, where they took some of Ren's blood, and what they saw startled more than just the Goblins:

Name: Yukiryuu Cyren the Pink Slayer {Rosaline Lilian Potter}

Previous Incarnate: Lina Inverse

Parents:

Father: James Charles Potter

Mother: Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans

Sibling(s): Luna Inverse (unknown incarnate)

Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Black (Unlawful Imprisoned)

Severus Tobias Snape

Godmother(s): Alice April Longbottom nee Batten

Amelia May Bones

Familiar(s): Xellos Metalium

Account(s): From Paternal:

Potter Family and Trust

984,876,324,456 Galleons, Various Artifacts, Potter Manor, Various Properties

Pervelle

1,000 Galleons, Deathly Hallows,

Gryffindor

8,987,463,345,234 Galleons, Various Artifacts, Griffon's Den, 1/4 Hogwarts

Account(s): From Maternal:

Seyruun

Seyruun Palace and City

Ravenclaw

1,000,000,000,026 Galleons, Various Artifacts, Raven's Hold, 1/4 Hogwarts

Account(s): By Heirship:

Black

2,334,336,235 Galleons, Various Artifacts, 12 Grimmald Place, Black Manor

Account(s): By Familiar:

Metalium

Lost Mazoku Library (?,?,?)

Account(s): By Reincarnation:

Inverse

A Shit Ton Of Gold and Rare, Lost Artifacts

Account(s): By Right of Conquest

Slytherin

1,000 Galleons, Serpent's Potion Den, 1/4 Hogwarts

* * *

Everyone present was blown out of the water, they had not expected this much at all, Lina was all but drooling, Amelia was surprised she had a descendant, for she didn't have any children, but... "Naga... Naga... NAGA HAD A CHILD!", Amelia yelled, causing Lina to wipe her head to stare at Amelia, and gape, "Golfish Poop was your sister?!"

"You knew my sister?!", Amelia yelled, grabbing Lina's Spirit and shaking her back and forth. They had a yelling match, while Ren asked the Goblin what she had to do to inherit every thing, and this is where everyone facepalmed, take her OWL's and Pass at least 5 of them... She would have to go to Hogwarts...

After they got money from Ren's Trust vault getting what the Heirship rings to all the house's she inherited, and wore them like a necklace under her shirt, and was told that the emblem of Seyruun would take her to the outskirts of the city, but she would have to prove her blood to the city, Amelia lit up at that and said she knew how, and they left with many books from the Ravenclaw vault, cause if Ren was going to go to school in this backwards society, she was going to do it with all the knowledge she would need, and then they went to get the things on the list for the school, All except the wand, Ren and Lina Refused to downgrade themselves to wands, and that they would use Xellos' staff if need be.

When they went to get the clothes for Ren, they met a long blonde haired boy, whose hair covered half his face, he was bouncing up and down while getting his measurements, causing problems for the lady measuring him, Ren walked up to him, and smacked him upside the head, and then Lina, noticing who it was told him to hold still or else, he went ramrod straight, and he let himself be measured, while Ren got measured beside him, and Ren talked to him calmly, and after he was done being measure he said, "Is there really two Lina's?" Everyone facefaulted.

Ren then explained that She was Lina, but so was Lina, and she some how got it through to him, and he decided he would follow them. When Zelgadis asked what about his parents, and what was his new name, he said, "Mom will probably like to know where I went, and Dad hates me cause, I'm Me, and not a perfect Heir, and they named me Draco, but I'll always Like Gourry better, Draco makes me sound like some thing Lina would kill, and I don't want to die again, that wasn't much fun."

They went outside after Ren got her clothes, and she got them modified to better match her tastes, and then they met Gourry's parents, his Mother, who he had told about his past, saw the group he was standing with wide eyes. His father looked at Zelgadis with disgust, and told his son to come with him, Gourry looked at him and then his friends, and said, "No."

His mother, Narcissa, seeing her son stand for himself, made her decision, she walked towards her son, and said, "Do you trust them?" And Gourry replied, "With my life." She nodded and grabbed her husband and was about to walk off but Lucius Malfoy had had enough of his Son not obeying his rules, and not following him, he smacked his wife, hard across the face, and pulled out his wand, and had a dark curse on the tip of his tongue, put in the time for him to draw his wand, Lina and Ren had already cast their spells and he was burned and then frozen in an icicle. Narcissa, holding her cheek where her husband had hit her, Gourry, proving that he wasn't just the dumb swordsman he had been, ran over to his mother and helped he up, and Lina and Ren, followed their Reincarnated Brother in all but Blood and helped him get his mother, Amelia, following their lead had a Healing Spell already in hand and healed her face.

They grabbed her and she looked at them helping each other like a well oiled machine, and made another decision, she would go with her son. Her son had seen what his father had done to his mother, and he used his intelligence that had fallen when he had traveled with Lina, a girl he had come to love like a younger sister, after she had died, he realized that he was gay, which in his time period, wasn't completely accepted, but was by Sorcerer's so he had found love in the most unlikely of places, his memories he remember clearly now, better than he had than, and he had told his mother, if ever she wanted to leave his father, he would let her take his old last name, which he had inherited cause he had been reborn. She now was able to see that that was the best option.

She nodded to her son, and he saw she was ready to divorce his dick of a dad, and Lina, recognizing that look from her travels with him, looked at her incarnate who got her look and they held out their arms to help Narcissa up and said, "Welcome to the Family."

* * *

 **A/N: There I'm ending this chapter here. I couldn't find a spot to earlier but here it went longer than I had initially wanted to end it with her getting her letter, but I then wanted to get Gourry in, and it just kept going and going, either way, please read and review!**


End file.
